Os gêmeos e a macaxeira
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: UA. Dois gêmeos do sertão nordestino resolvem brincar com uma macaxeira... twincest Saga X Kanon, yaoi lemon.


**_AVISO: Fic nonsense! De resto, tem o incesto de sempre... _**

**_No mais, enjoy it! _**

_Os gêmeos e a macaxeira_

O sol brilhava no início da manhã, começando a escaldar o sertão nordestino. Saga não estava com muita coragem para capinar, mas enfim... fazer o quê! Vivia da terra, e era na terra, mesmo debaixo daquele sol, que deveria ganhar seu sustento.

Vestiu-se com a "roupa de guerra" e saiu. Prendeu os cabelos na nuca, a fim de não tê-los atrapalhando seu trabalho.

Alto, forte e bronzeado pelo serviço duro do campo, o rosto bem proporciionado, os olhos verdes e os cabelos loiro-mel, Saga era a prova contra o axioma de que "nordestino é um povo feio". Bonito e bem apessoado, ninguém diria que era lavrador no sertão.

Mas não só ele era tal prova; seu irmão Kanon também era um exemplio de que as belezas do nordeste não se resumem às praias. Aliás, Kanon era seu irmão gêmeo... ambos pareciam o espelho perfeito do outro. Só tinha um detalhe: Kanon era muito preguiçoso, ao passo que Saga era trabalhador...

Com efeito, estava dormindio quando o gêmeo mais velho (Saga havia nascido primeiro) veio lhe acordar.

- Hun... ah, Saga... ainda não!

- Seis e meia da manhã, cabra! Deixe de ser tão mole e vamos capinar!

- Só mais um pouco, Saga... pra mode descansar!

- Fosse dormir mais cedo! Levante daí e vamos!

Ainda meio a contragosto, Kanon levantou, lavou o rosto e se vestiu. Comeu alguma coisa e saiu para a lavoura, junto de Saga.

Começaram enfim o trabalho duro. Já tinham o costume do esforço físico, dado que faziam aquilo desde a infância. Ademais, eram jovens: não mais do que vinte anos de idade...

Limparam o local, prepararam para o plantio e adubaram. O bom era que, mesmo naquele local árido, eles tinham sistema de irrigação, o qual puxava a água de um riato... então dava pra plantar bem o ano inteiro.

Trabalharam até meio-dia, quando chegou a hora do almoço. Estavam suados, cansados, mas havia valido a pena. Eles também tinham alguns empregados, os quais chegariam à parte da tarde... mas não era por serem patrões que não trabalhariam!

Kanon foi beber água e descansar antes de comer. Saga o seguiu, querendo lhe mostrar uma coisa interessante...

- Veja isso, Kanon!

- O que?

- Olhe! Macaxeira! E das grandes! Isso não é época de macaxeira... será que sobrou da outra temporada?

- Isso eu não sei não, visse! Mas de qualquer forma, dá é uma bela sopa!

- Sopa de macaxeira! Tão bom...

Kanon estranhou Saga. Ele havia falado aquele "tão bom" com um olhar... um tom de voz tão diferente... o gêmeo mais novo não entendeu.

- É... é bom sim, Saga. Vamos deixar aí pra Terta cozinhar...?

- Eu queria usar ela de um outro modo antes, visse...

E, sem que o caçula esperasse, Saga o beijou na boca com intensidade. Kanon arregalou os olhos verdes, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Afastou-se rápida e bruscamente, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, espantado.

- Que é isso, Saga? Tá pra me estranhar? Sou cabra macho, oxe!

- Ora, e eu não sei? Pois também sou muito macho! Só que... não deixo de ser macho por querer outro homem...

E, rápido como da primeira vez, Saga o tomou e o beijou profundamente. No início, Kanon tentou escapar, assustado e surpreso como estava, mas depois... depois sentiu-se estranhamente bem, como se estivesse gostando... como se esperasse aquilo.

Era novo, era diferente... mas era bom! Será... será que ele podia ver a Saga com aqueles olhos?

Quando o mais velho terminou o beijo, Kanon olhou para aqueles olhos verdes, tão semelhantes aos seus. E viu que Saga, havia tempo já, lhe direciionava uns olhares semelhantes... será que já eram de interesse? Era bem provável que sim!

- Hum... Kanon... vamos... vamos tentar só uma vez, visse?

- Tentar... Saga, veja lá o que vai me propor!

- Prometo que páro se você não gostar. Tá certo?

- Uhn, Saga...

Receoso porém confiando na promessa do irmão, Kanon resolveu se deixar levar... pois afinal, parecia que ele mesmo estava começando a gostar...

Ainda hesitante, o mais novo deixou-se guiar por Saga ao banheiro. Lá, Saga começou a despir o gêmeo e a passar as mãos por seu peito e torso...

- Saga... o que você pretende fazer... é isso que estou pensando?

- Quer que eu pare...?

Para sua própria surpresa, Kanon se viu respondendo que não... e Saga portanto continuou. Despiu o gêmeo devagar, beijando de leve cada parte dele que descobria, mesmo que ainda estivesse suado. O mais novo, por mais que ainda tifvesse medo, começava a ceder aos encantos do outro...

- Não se preocupe, Kanon... eu não vou fazer tudo com suor, não! Vamos tomar um banho juntos...

Sorrindo maravilhado, Saga ligou o chuveiro e passou a se despir também, trazendo Kanon para baixo do chuveiro e o beijando enquanto a água caía sobre os dois. Kanon estava surpreso, ainda com medo, mas mesmo assim maravilhado. Começou a sentir aquela coisa endurecer no meio das pernas e mal pôde acreditar... ele estava sentindo tesão pelo Saga!

Logo, o irmão desligou o chuveiro e passou a ensaboar ambos. Os toques íntimos dele em sua região genital, até mesmo em suas costas e em seus ombros... era algo tão bom... que quando deu por si, estava com uma ereção completa. Nem teve tempo de se espantar, porque logo a atrevida mão de Saga o tomou pelo membro e iniciou uma masturbação tão gostosa, que Kanon começou a gemer de prazer...

A essa altura das coisas, Kanon sequer percebia o que ocorria em seu redor. Somente movia os quadris, enquanto era beijado vez ou outra. Até que Saga parou o que fazia e saiu do banheiro...

- Saga...? Onde vai, seu filho da moléstia?

- Eu...? Vou aproveitar a espuma que ainda tá aí pra trazer uma coisa...

Espuma... coisa... Kanon começou a se assustar. E se tudo aquilo fosse além da simples masturbação...?

Não precisou pensar muito. Logo, o irmão voltou... e com a macaxeira que havia colhido no período da manhã.

- Saga, o que... o que pretende fazer com isto?

Sorrindo, o mais velho foi até o gêmeo e o beijou, para logo em seguida dizer:

- Confie em mim... eu sei o que faço.

Kanon ia protestar, mas sentiu novamente as mãos de Saga em seu membro, levando-o à loucura... e logo se esqueceu do que estava fazendo, somente se focando naquele prazer... sentindo as pernas ficarem moles, descendo pela parede do banheiro...

Saga se abaixou também, e passou a beijá-lo mais profundamente. Kanon o abraçou enquanto ainda era masturbado, sentindo aquele prazer aumentar mais e mais... quando foi surpreendido por um toque estranho em sua entradinha...

- Ahn!...

- Calma, Kanon... calma, eu vou te ajudar...

O caçula não protestou, pois Saga o masturbava tão bem... que aquele toque ali atrás não mais importou. Quando deu por si, Saga já havia colocado quase toda a macaxeira dentro dele. Kanon gemeu, sentindo-se um tanto quanto invadido demais... porém não dando negativa alguma. Saga, vendo-se assim aceito, passou a fazer um pouco de movimentos de vai-e-vem com a macaxeira dentro do gêmeo, sem parar de masturbá-lo. Kanon gemeu, não mais se sentindo culpado por aquele prazer tão bom...

Quando estava chegando perto do ápice, Saga parou e retirou a macaxeira dele. Kanon, o qual estranhava tudo aquilo no começo, olhou Saga com rosto desapontado...

O mais velho sorriu, feliz em ver que ele estava gpstando tanto assim...

- Ô maninho... não se avexe não, logo eu já vou continuar...

Sem mais fazê-lo esperar, Saga se encaixou no meio das pernas dele e o penetrou devagar. Kanon gemeu, mas não pareceu se incomodar... e aos poucos eles iniciaram e mantiveram aquela dança, mantendo-se em ritmo cadenciado, Saga sem parar de masturbar Kanon e de acariciá-lo com ardor. Como já estavam bastante excitados, não demorou muito para que ambos atingissem ao clímax... gemendo de prazer e sentindo aquilo como algo totalmente novo na vida deles.

Após o ato, finalmente Kanon parou no que tinham feito. E pasmem: não se sentiu culpado ou mal.

- Saga... oxe, Saga, que é que foi isso...?

O mais velho, sorrindo, beijou Kanon nos ombros e no colo.

- Pois foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz, visse...

- Saga... vem cá, e a macaxeira? Como vamos fazer?

- Ah... acho que não vai dar mais pra fazer sopa!

- Não acredito, Saga! Você me deflorou com uma macaxeira!

Saga riu, divertido. Kanon ainda continuou:

- Sabe de uma coisa...?

- Do que?

- Falei que era macho... mas pra fazer esse tipo de coisa, só sendo macho mermo! Imagine, esses frescos, se iam aguentar uma macaxeira!

- Verdade! Vamos... precisamos terminar o banho e ver o trabalho da tarde, além de comer!

- Vixe, vamos sim!

Sorrindo, ambos terminaram o banho. E enfim... descobriram que nunca mais se veriam da mesma maneira... se veriam de uma maneira melhor!

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Saiu, a fic da Lea! Espero que tenha gostado, baiana arretada!_

_Essa fic saiu de uma ingênua conversa no MSN, sobre macaxeiras e gêmeos... e saiu isso aqui!_

_Desculpe pelo atraso Lea, mas saiu!  
Bjão! _


End file.
